russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Secarats Television
Secarats Television is a Philippine television production unit of Secarats Talent Management Services, a line producer and production unit partner of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Currently, Secarats-produced television programs and specials aired on IBC as a current production unit partner and the line producer. It is known as develop the young artists and talents of the network's youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! since 2016 and the line producer of IBC's longest-running primetime comedy sitcom Iskul Bukol, the curriculum-based sitcom every Saturday night which has also been known to educate its viewers about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners for the high school level as a current trend that appeal to the millennials, among several Philippine television dramas. History As the talent management company launched in January 17, 2014 by pushing its software across another medium, Secarats Talent Management Services ventured into television production in 2015 by partnering with PTV-4 via TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show), the Sunday afternoon youth-oriented musical variety show premiered in April 19, for teens and kids on that day. The initial taped variety format compared to live, big-time Sunday variety shows in between and thus, shifted to dramatics on May 24, but then it went off the air on August 2, 2015, following the instincts of low financing. But instead we transfer airing on this station, to sign a 5-year contract to Secarats. In September 12, 2015, the television unit switched the network partnered and acquired with the country's number 3 station IBC as the production unit partner and the line producer under the business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo (that time, the content provider Asian Television Content Corporation (ATC) expired in December 2015 due to low agreement costs and declined its financial downfall). In 2016, as part of the partnership established with IBC with the transfer of Secarats artists and talents, the television unit of Secarats made popular for their young stars of Secarats Artist Group performed in the noontime youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! every Sunday on IBC including the segment Team Secarats premiered in January 17, 2016, and producing the first-ever local adaptation of Korean drama Glory Jane featuring today's hottest property and The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza. On February 6, 2016, Secarats Radio started every Saturday nights on IBC's AM radio station DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386. This happened after the appointment of Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. and followed by Secarats took over the partnership and gained popularity as the line producer and production unit partner of IBC. On the other one, DZTV TeleTrese aired the TV counterpart of Secarats Radio entitled Secarats Video, the weekly 1-hour program where they seen on TV with music videos, featuring the Secarats digital and recording artists. Since then, Secarats' television unit had branched out into drama series (soap operas), variety show, and reality talent search by targeting the young viewers made for the millennials. It also ventured into a significant player of IBC as the third major player. In July 2016, IBC and Secarats developed its popularity for the trend of young artists and talents by producing and launching the highly successful reality talent search show Bida Best 2016. The weekly program hosted by Rayver Cruz, showcasing the best among the aspiring and young Filipino talents: an aspiring and amateur singers, models and group and solo dancers. This highly rated show led to the discovery of Grae Fernandez who established a recording artist and TV/movie star, while Jhazmyne Tobias and Joyce Abestano who are now established their TV/movie stars. In 2017, Secarats and IBC made popular to produce a revival of the classic television programs from the 80s that will transform into a curriculum-based entertainment for its primetime line-up to target the millennials for high school teenagers. The viewership has proven the network that will dominate in primetime with the Saturday primetime curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol starring the one and only Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano which became the first IBC curriculum-based sitcom; and the daily primetime curriculum-based drama series Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? starring Jhazmyne Tobias. On October 2, 2017, IBC and Secarats ventured the network with the launch of Secarats TV, the 24/7 all-Filipino youth-oriented entertainment channel on cable, digital and satellite. The channel's content for IBC and Secarats-produced programming include the previous teleseries under IBC and Secarats, reality and variety shows, mall shows and concerts, and music videos featuring the Secarats artists. In 2018, IBC ans Secarats gained popularity by producing its fantaserye genre. These series include he mermaid fantaserye Merlyna topbilled by Jhazmyne Tobias and the return of fantasy anthology Tasya Fantasya. Programs produced by IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services ''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) The drama anthology has a number of Secarats-produced episodes every Saturday on IBC and executive producers of Secarats. Upcoming *''Yan Ang Pinoy!'' (2018) (featuring the Secarats Artist Group, hosted by Cherryz Mendoza, segment host: Carleen Sky Aclan, Emman Franc) Previously produced programs IBC-Secarats TV Specials *''Intensified: On Stage'' (Janaury 17, 2016) *''Team Secarats: The Ultimate Concert'' (June 12, 2016) *''Iskul Bukol: The 40th Anniversary Reunion Party'' (March 4, 2017) *''Secarats and I: The Secarats 4th Anniversary Party'' (February 4, 2018) *''Iskul Bukol: Joyce's 16th Birthday Party'' (November 3, 2018) *''#Joyce16: My 16th Birthday Vlog'' (November 4, 2018) *''Eskwelang-Kwela Party, Iskul Bukol The 2nd Anniversary Concert'' (January 20, 2019) See also * Mobile Uploads (Nieves Fernandez Agero) | Facebook * Apollo De Ong - #METRONEWMODEOFAPOLLO #TATAKCoachAPO... | Facebook * Apollo De Ong - #METRONEWMODEOFAPOLLO #TATAKCOAPO... | Facebook * IBC 13 up for sale for P2b * New IBC-13 Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 2nd Quarter of 2016) * IBC-13 AND SECARATS IN SEARCH OF NEW YOUNG STARS * People's Television Network (2015) * Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (2015-present) External links * Secarats Talents Management Services on Facebook References